


Dancing in the Rain

by the_headband_girl



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Songfic, based from Ruth Lorenzo's Dancing in the Rain, feels tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_headband_girl/pseuds/the_headband_girl
Summary: Fate tells that people were meant to meet for a reason; Fate also tells that people were never meant to encounter each other, no matter how much they aim to meet. But as Human Will never fails to surprise; people still encounter each other, even when Fate never dictated such actions.Whether it was told by Fate or otherwise, Beethoven and Mozart were either meant to meet each other or never at all, whenever they wish to meet Fate seems to bar that with their personal nuisances, grievances and all the like. But whenever they do happen at the right place at the right time; sometimes its short yet considered magical.





	

_Life, gets you every time_

_Open up ,_

_You never know what you will find_

_You never know what waits inside_

_So, live_

_Like you'll never stop_

_Take this chance_

_And give it everything you’ve got_

_Come on and let the rhythm drop_

_ Dancing in the Rain – Ruth Lorenzo _

 

_Fate tells that people were meant to meet for a reason; Fate also tells that people were never meant to encounter each other, no matter how much they aim to meet. But as Human Will never fails to surprise; people still encounter each other, even when Fate never dictated such actions._

_Whether it was told by Fate or otherwise, Beethoven and Mozart were either meant to meet each other or never at all, whenever they wish to meet Fate seems to bar that with their personal nuisances, grievances and all the like. But whenever they do happen at the right place at the right time; sometimes its short yet considered **magical**_.

 

Wolfgang sighs about to himself as he lazily reclines on the old couch, staring at the ceiling overhead as he yawns and popped his joints about. “Such a lazy day without Kanae~” he complains as he reminds himself that he landlady was in her school days once more along with Sousuke. Fryderyk was with Hasshie as he and the spoonbill had another staring contest, _the first in a few weeks since they last did that_. Liszt was away shopping for groceries with Franz. Ludwig was in his own room, meditating at one moment; _blood-curling screaming_ follows suit. On the outside, Wolfgang was at his usual, but a thought lingered into his mind: _The Eight Sounds_ , thought Wolfgang as he remembered his and Ludwig’s encounter with The Father of Music himself, Johann S. Bach. Wolfgang tries his best to ignore the knowledge about it, try as he could; he cannot prevail. Wolfgang sat up and went upstairs, aiming to prank Ludwig once more as Franz and Liszt arrived into the mansion with Sousuke and Kanae arriving shortly. As he plots his plan towards Ludwig, he was cut short when he encounters Ludwig walking out the room. _Crap, crap, crap, abandon plan, Plan B! Plan B!_ Wolfgang panicked in his mind as he stopped dead on his tracks; aiming to walk away but fails as Ludwig calls out to the prankster “Hey, Amadé.” Ludwig called as Wolfgang looks back at the former noticing how the sun’s light is kind to the person’s striking features, _Oh Lord,_ spoke Wolfgang in his mind as he lets out a soft hum from his own lips, making Ludwig speak once more.

“Do you wanna go watch the sunset again?” asked Ludwig. Wolfgang can’t say no, letting Ludwig hold his hand, not aiming to let go until they reached their destination, ignoring Kanae’s pleas.

 

The two went to the seaside as it was only a few hours before sunset. Wolfgang stares at seagulls flocking over the fishing boats as fishermen reel in the last of the day’s catch. “Amadé,” called Ludwig “Are you worried over Bach?” he asks with Wolfgang flinching a bit before hanging his head low, away from Ludwig’s piercing emerald green eyes. “I am, Lu-kun. _I am afraid_ ” Wolfgang admitted as a firm hand clasped on his shoulders. “Lu-kun, are we ClassicaLoids _fated_ to become like this?” asked Wolfgang as Ludwig gave a smirk on the former “Screw Fate!” exclaimed Ludwig “We’ll do our best not to become just a shell of the past; we’ll be far more than that.” Wolfgang cannot help but to smile, tears almost breaking from their surface tension. As the sun dipped lower from the horizon, a drop of rain touched Wolfgang’s cheek, followed by many more. _It was drizzling already_ , as Ludwig sighs as he placed a hand out in the open “The landlady’s right, sorry I did not listen to her.” Ludwig spoke as he looks at the sunset before looking back at Wolfgang who was crying with the rain.

“Amadé, are you-?” asked Ludwig who was cut short when Wolfgang began clutching to the person before him, with choked sobs following as Wolfgang’s face buries into Ludwig’s chest. _He’s really afraid_ thought Ludwig as he held Wolfgang close and sways to his side, humming some waltz music Fryderyk played once to distract Wolfgang from his mind. Wolfgang looks at Ludwig was they were swaying, the rain caressing them akin to a balm to smooth out the roughness. “Were you listening to Fryderyk’s compositions?” asked Wolfgang as Ludwig nods as they turn a bit, dancing like no one’s business, ignoring maybe _the world_ as the rain pours in and the sun dipping lower. As the two close in once more, Wolfgang and Ludwig locked gazes at each other, panting slightly and gave out a laugh of two; eskimo-kissing each other before they locked lips as the sun disappears from the horizon. A gasp for air broke their kiss and smiles followed suit as the streetlamps flickered over them. “We better get home, Kanae’s not gonna be happy about us being wet in the rain.” Wolfgang spoke as he held Ludwig’s hand tenderly. “Thank you, Ludwig.” Wolfgang spoke “ _For everything_ ” as Ludwig smiles and went home with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a short fic, but this was created in a whim since one: I was bored and two: it's been a while not posting any fics, I am sad because of it.
> 
> Anyway, kudos well appreciated!
> 
> [Grande Valse Brilliante and Dancing in the Rain]


End file.
